


Late Night Snack

by chikkachoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suggestive Themes, pedophile!David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikkachoo/pseuds/chikkachoo
Summary: David is restless and goes to get a midnight snack.
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time posting a finished fanfiction online, let me know what you think :') This story contains suggestive themes and underage so if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read! It's not anything nsfw though

David rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way towards the mess hall. He frowned and sighed to himself as he fumbled around in his pajama shorts pocket and grasped a small key, pulling it out. This would have been a normal activity for the camp counselor, except for the fact that it was 2AM. Sleep was not a strong point for David, so he had taken to seeing if he could find anything edible in the kitchen. 

The ginger man arrived at the door and looked to make sure that no one was around. It was 2AM, of course no one was around, the kids were all asleep in their tents and the adults in their respective cabins. David wished that he could join in on their sweet dreams they all were having, he hoped they were all full of their love for Camp Campbell like his dreams were. Just as he was about to put the key into the hole of the door, he heard some rustling in the bushes. His head whipped around and he stared off into the tree line, not seeing any movement.

"H-hello..?" he quietly called out. The call went unanswered. He decided to mentally declare that it was just a squirrel or rabbit, and proceed with unlocking the door.

Quickly slipping inside, David closed it as quietly as he could and breathed a small sigh of relief. 

The mess hall was dark, only illuminated by the moonlight shining in through the windows. Good thing it was a clear night, he forgot to bring his phone to use as a flashlight if it had been too dark. 

The man made his way into the pantry closet, opening the door and leaving it wide open for the moonlight to shine in and illuminate whatever various canned goods were in there. He had done this ritual many times before, so he wasn't afraid of being disturbed. Now, what was he in the mood for...? David read the can labels...corn, baked beans, green beans, fruit cocktail, cranberry sauce...how old was all of this stuff anyways? Was any of it edible? He heard a sound from across the hall and twirled his head around to look. It was too dark to see much, but he did see that the door he had unlocked was slightly ajar. Oh no...had a raccoon gotten in? The tall man could have sworn that he heard the door click when he closed it...

He heard one of the tables move an inch which made him freeze. "Um...hello..??" 

"Hey  **_David!_ ** " a small dark figure tried to jump onto the camp counselor, causing him to emit a scream that was way too high pitched for a 24-year-old to make. He fell to the floor with a thud, knocking over a few cans in the process and looked upwards to see the figure standing over him. A boy with dark curls and piercing green eyes was laughing at him, and David groaned as he sat himself up onto his butt. "Max....it is way too late for you to be awake, what are you doing?" 

"I could say the same to you  _ Camp Man! _ " Max snapped back. He was wearing his yellow camp shirt and a pair of checkered blue pajama bottoms, his shoes on without socks indicating he put them on in a hurry. "Well...um..." David put a finger up to defend himself, but he realized that admitting to scrounging for food at night was not a good look for a camp counselor trying to be a good role model. He was quiet for a second before deciding to just continue his lecture "...It is past your bedtime young man! You are forbidden from wandering around the campgrounds at night! You know better not to-" 

"Yeah yeah shut the fuck up I know. I was awake and heard you walking around, I wanted to see what illegal activities you were doing. So what  _ are _ you doing?" Max cut him off, questioning David's strange behavior. David never sneaks around at night, what was the reason? There had to be something.

David sighed and propped himself up against the pantry wall, not seeing the point of standing up when he was right on Max's level to look at him in the eyes. He wrung his hands a little, having the look of a guilty child who had just been caught doing something horribly wrong. Max was smart, he would cut right through the bullshit if David attempted to lie to him, and David didn't really see a point to lying, it wasn't all that bad right? 

"First off; language! And second off, well..." the man's forest-green eyes flicked to the floor, fearing eye contact, "I couldn't sleep...so I decided to see if there was anything I could eat...it's better than lying awake for hours."

Max tilted his head, wondering why David was acting so jumpy and guilty over something so dumb. He's a camp counselor, shouldn't he just be able to do that with no problem? No one would yell at him or anything because he's an adult and runs the camp...well, runs the camp doing the dumb stuff that Max didn't want to do, like paperwork and finances. Max knew that  _ he _ ran the camp, because he could easily get David to do anything he wanted with the right tactic. 

He yawned, "Why are you acting so guilty about it? Are you gonna get in trouble if someone finds out?"

Max was a smart kid, but he still used phrases and terms that made the most sense to him. 'In trouble' wasn't really the phrase David would use to describe if someone found out, more-of, they would be very disappointed and concerned as to why David would do something like that.

He didn't want anyone to know about his insomnia, then they would be concerned about him and he didn't want that at all! Max was always the exception though. He knew pretty much everything about David. Who he was as a person, what mental illnesses he had, exactly the information he needed to manipulate him. Telling Max that very personal information felt comforting to David, even though he knew that Max would use it against him occasionally...it was never too bad. 

David never believed in just one favorite camper, they were all his favorites! But Max was just...different. He loved him more than a camper...as a friend...maybe more. 'The kid is 10 years old' David has to constantly remind himself, but his brain is fully aware of that fact and attracted to it...as mental illness goes...

"Mm...it's just not a good thing to be doing." David admitted, his eyelids drooped, his body teasing the thought of slumber. Max noticed the dark circles underneath his counselor's eyes. They were usually there...but were they always that big? Maybe it was the moonlight playing tricks on him. David caught Max staring and gave him a warm smile, extending his arms out to invite him into a hug. Max felt his face heat up at the invitation and shook it back and forth, then looked up into the pantry, "Well! What do we have?" he spat out in a bratty tone, causing David to chuckle a bit from the display of rejection. Max fled from David and walked further into the pantry and was looking at shelves. 

"A lot of canned stuff mostly...we have to go shopping pretty soon, it's not looking good." David chuckled, feeling a warmness taking root in his stomach that happened when Max was around. He watched as the kid struggled to reach a higher shelf, grabbing at something. The man used the wall to stand himself up and bumped his head on a shelf before moving forward to what Max was grabbing at. It was a small white bag that David reached with ease. What was it? He used the moonlight to read the label, "Marshmallows?" 

Max was standing on David's foot to try and give himself leverage to snatch the bag out of the counselor's hands. "Ok, ok, Max here..." David smiled and gave the bag to him. Max quickly took it and ripped it open with his teeth, an action more well suited to his friend Nikki than him. 

"Are they any good?" David asked as the boy felt around the bag. He took one out. "They're stale." he stated, tossing it into his mouth anyways. A bit of disappointment, but also a win. So what if they were stale? They were still edible. 

David hummed and decided to start picking up the cans he had knocked over with his fall earlier. Just as he was finished, he turned to Max who had already eaten 5 or so marshmallows. 'So cuteee...' David thought as he saw Max's cheeks were puffed out from chewing. 

The sound of footsteps caught them off guard and both Max and David’s hearts skipped a beat. They both froze for a few seconds until Max leaped into action and closed the pantry door, leaving them in complete darkness. They held their breath and listened to the footsteps that were getting closer. 

"Do you have your phone...?" Max whispered to David. David shook his head, but then realized that Max couldn't see the gesture in the complete darkness so he blurted out a "No." 

Max cursed under his breath. "Langua-" David crouched down towards Max's ear but was met with a tiny hand grabbing his face and shoving a marshmallow into his mouth, "Shut the fuck up!" 

The footsteps continued until the two heard the door of the mess hall open. Silence.

Then grumbling.

It was the Quartermaster. 

Unlike David, Quartermaster was an adult that he expected to be wandering around all night, he had a lot of shady shit to get up into when everyone was asleep. 

David carefully lowered himself down onto the pantry floor, trying to best not to make a noise. The hair in his neck was sticking straight up with goosebumps, as much as he loved his friend Quartermaster, even he knew that he got into some...questionable things at night.

Max placed himself in between David's legs and against his chest, the small crinkling of the marshmallow bag making him grit his teeth. 

They waited like that for a while, straining their ears to hear what Quartermaster was going to do. How would he react if he found them in the pantry together at night? What conclusion would his thought process go to first? Max was facing David, and he could feel his small breaths coming out and landing onto his bare neck. Oh no...David was getting excited. He was cursing to himself in his head. What would Quartermaster think if he found them both in the closet, bodies pressed together, and David had a  _ boner _ ? Surely the FBI would be called immediately and the camp would get shut down and he would be thrown in jail. Anxiety made David start to sweat, but Max only pressed himself closer to David. Why was he doing that? Oh god...there's no mistaking that Max bumped his crotch, so he must have known the situation David was in...so why didn't he stop? 

A small whine came out from the man, followed by a small chuckle from Max. Oh he knew exactly what he was doing. That little....

The two heard grumbling again and the mess hall door closing, causing them both to sigh in relief. 

David was covering his face with his hands at this point, trying to ignore Max on top of him and sweating profusely. 

They sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"M-Max...?" David choked out. "Yeeess~?" Max responded, in his mocking tone. "C-could you please get off of me...?" the red-haired man pleaded.

"Mmm of course _ Davey~ _ " Max teased, standing up and walking to open the door and let some moonlight in. He looked back at David, attempting to cover up his...predicament.

"Relax  _ Davey _ , I know you're a nasty pedo that gets turned on by little kids getting close to you, you don't gotta be ashamed you popped a rocket." Max chuckled, eating another marshmallow. 

David quickly stood up, embarrassed, but started ushering Max outside. "Come on come on, we're both going to bed." David tried to pretend he wasn't a disgusting human being by doing what he should have been doing in the first place. "Oh gee, you're full mast!" Max laughed as they made it outside and David was locking the door. "Go! Max!" David pointed towards the campers' tents, looking anywhere but at the boy who was snickering at his expense. 

"Ok fine! Goodnight Camp Man!" Max smiled and took the marshmallow bag with him as he jogged towards his tent, sticking his tongue out at David.

They were both going to be very tired in the morning.


End file.
